


Noli Me Tángere

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: It had been four years since Dany was diagnosed and treated for cancer. She really didn’t feel like joining a support group but her friend Missy insisted. Dany had been burying herself in her work ever since she went into remission and since her marriage to Drogo had ended. Dany wasn’t really in to support groups but Missy wasn’t going to let her off the hook. Besides, it’s not as if she had anything else to do during lockdown except work.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 83





	1. Welcome Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written anything in months so this is my first foray back into writing GoT fanfic. I know I have a few unfinished pieces which I will try to complete. In the meantime, here’s a new one I’ve started.

Dany signed on to Zoom. Since the pandemic began, she reckons she’d been in more meetings and more calls in six months than she’d been in six years. Now here she was signing on to yet another Zoom call. This one, though, was not about the projects queued up on her to-do list. This one was not about work which is what Dany had used as an excuse these last couple of years to explain why she’d not been on any dates … well, that and because Drogo had left her. She had seen it coming. At first he was supportive when she was diagnosed and treated. He went to every appointment with her even though she could tell he didn’t want to. But he tried, she gave him that.

It was afterwards—after the balloons and congratulations, the “well done you,” and “you did it” had faded—he decided he’d had enough.

Drogo was a very physical man. He admitted early on it was her beauty that had won him over. She was drop dead gorgeous with her long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, petite build, and those breasts, those perfect breasts. How he loved touching them, staring at them. Her friend Missy thought it was hilarious Dany’s breasts had such an hypnotic hold over Drogo. “Had,” Dany said quietly to herself. Mercifully she entered the virtual meeting room before she could think more on the matter.

B: I see Daenerys has joined us. Welcome Daenerys. I’m Brienne your host and our moderator will be Jorah from this point on everyone. Yes, I know, it’s okay Sansa. You can breathe a sigh of relief it’s not my husband. Jaime is well-meaning but rubbish with technology.

Dr. Brienne Tarkington had come highly recommended not only because she was an accomplished and well respected therapist and oncologist, but because she, too, was a cancer survivor. Moreover, she wasn’t one of those touchy feely, new gods practitioners with incense all over the place and chakra symbols everywhere.

No. Her group sessions were about creating a safe space where both survivors and caregivers could vent as well as share their experiences be they good, bad, depressing, uplifting, eye-opening, or all of the above which is exactly what Dany needed.

She was tired of all the positivity she was getting from friends and family. She knew they were only trying to keep her spirits up, to help her through any rough patches and certainly they did help at first. However, after her marriage broke down and it started sinking in that cancer would always be a part of her life, Dany needed to be able to vent or at least hear other people talk about how this was going to be a long term challenge. She also wanted and needed to know she wasn’t a bad person for not always feeling grateful or cheerful every moment of every day for having survived. Of course she was grateful to be alive, to be able to work and support herself especially when so many were struggling to make ends meet because of the pandemic. 

But she also felt angry sometimes, conflicted because she didn’t always see the silver lining, and exhausted from having to keep up with all her after-care appointments and routine tests. 

In any event, while she did not participate much in her first session, at least Dany felt comfortable enough or rather she did not feel adverse to attending the next one. Brienne was a good host and Dany liked hearing from the young couple who were there, Sansa and Theon, and how they coped with Theon’s diagnosis, surgery, and the knowledge they would never be able to have children.

And the moderator, Jorah, was it? He wasn’t bad to look at which Dany found herself doing quite a bit without it being obvious, such is the magic of Zoom.


	2. Fireworks and Ice Lollies

Sansa was talking about how Theon passed out at the store once because he hadn’t been consuming enough calories, when suddenly the sound cut out. Dany checked her audio before she messaged Jorah.

D: Sorry to bother you but the sound just cut out and IDK why. I didn’t touch anything.

J: No worries. Let me see if Sansa was muted inadvertently. Looks like she was. Not sure how that happened. Only Brienne and I have admin privileges to mute everyone. Anyway, it’s fixed now.

D: Thank you.

Truth be told, Dany knew the audio problem was probably on the admin side and nothing she’d done. Still, Dany asked Jorah for help because she wanted an excuse to message him, it was as simple as that. Even though Sansa and Theon were closer to her in age, and Brienne was the therapist leading the group, it was Jorah she was drawn to and not just because he was handsome. Dany knew plenty of handsome men. They flocked to her like moths to a flame, always have. 

There was something more to Jorah though, more than just perfectly symmetrical features, hair like spun gold, and eyes as blue as the sky, more to him than his rich velvety voice as smooth as silk. He seemed … nice, clean. Jorah was a nice guy who spoke eloquently, looked down when he was embarrassed, had a school boy smile that would charm the skin off a snake, and a demeanour which she was not used to seeing in the handsome men she knew. All the men she had known and dated knew they were handsome and acted accordingly. They were Gaston to her Belle.

Jorah, on the other hand, well he seemed oblivious to how much the camera loved him. Zoom video didn’t always show people in the most flattering light especially now when everything and everyone was on lockdown. You could tell who had been to the stylist when they had opened briefly and who had not. Theon, for example, reminded Dany of the Prisoner in the Iron Mask. With his wild hair and beard, Theon looked as though he’d been imprisoned for hundreds of years. Even Sansa with her glorious red hair, looked like she was due for a root touch up, not that it diminished her beauty in any way. Brienne, too, looked like she was growing out a cute pixie cut. Dany was lucky she had managed to get her hair cut before the salons shut down again. She had them cut it short so even if it was another few months before she could get it cut again, it would look decent in the interim.

Only Jorah looked as though he didn’t need a haircut or shave. Indeed, his hair looked soft and tousled while his beard and moustache suited him, made him look distinguished, not unkempt. How she wished they could meet up in person, maybe go for ice lollies in the park, have dinner at The Red Lion and then watch the midsummer fireworks at Lannisport.

Dany had not felt like doing anything like that with anyone in years. It’s as if the surgery and treatment didn’t just take away her breasts, her energy, her hair, but also her desire to do anything fun, to go out and be around other people. Then the pandemic happened and now she really couldn’t go out and be around other people even if she wanted to and she wanted to. She wanted to meet Jorah in person. 


	3. As I Gaze Upon Your Visage

Jorah was not a handsome man, or so he believed. Fit, yes. That much he would admit. But handsome? No. That was not a word he would use to describe himself.

For all his gifts and accomplishments, Jorah Mormont was self effacing to a fault when it came to his looks and to some extent, his talents even though he graduated top of his class at university and had been the senior engineer at Direwolf Labs, a division of Winterfell Corp when his first wife, Raine, was diagnosed with cancer and later died. Against the advice of his family, he threw himself into his work and entered headlong into a second relationship and marriage instead of taking time off to grieve properly.

Jorah knew his relationship with Lynesse Hightower was a mistake from the very beginning and paid dearly for his foolishness when she ran off with her dance instructor a year into their marriage.

That’s when he decided to pull back and become a freelance consultant so he would have time to volunteer at various charities including the Westeros Cancer Foundation. That’s how he met Brienne and came to join her support group.

His first impression of the new member of their group, Daenerys, was she was quiet. Not quiet in a shy or insecure way, but more like in a “wait and see if you lot are worth my time” way. She listened more than she shared. Still, when she listened, he could see genuine concern and empathy in her face for the person sharing their feelings and experiences. Jorah often found himself studying her face as one would study a painting or a map. He was reading her as she, unbeknownst to him, had taken to studying and reading him.  
  


*********

Dany was tired. She had half a mind to skip the session this evening when her phone chimed.

M: Have you talked to him yet? And don’t say who.

D: It’s a group therapy session Missy, not a meet and greet for singletons.

M: Yeah but it’s the closest you’ve gotten to actually meeting someone in a social setting so indulge me. Have you talked to him yet?

D: No I haven’t. How am I supposed to do that anyway without everyone else listening in?

M: Ask him for his number and text him.

D: Ugh.

M: What?! I’m trying to help you not turn into the neighbourhood cat lady. 

D: I feed one cat!!!

M: Whatever. Get his number D. Get his number before someone else does. I’ve seen this guy. He’s sexy AF.


	4. I Dreamed of You

_Huge orange gouts of fire unfurled their banners in that hellish wind, the logs hissing and cracking, glowing cinders rising on the smoke to float away into the dark like so many newborn fireflies. The heat beat at the air with great red wings, driving the Dothraki back, driving off even Mormont, but Dany stood her ground. She was the blood of the dragon, and the fire was in her._ —A Song of Ice and Fire, George R.R. Martin

Dany woke up in a sweat. She had that dream again, the one where she’s engulfed in fire only this time, this time she not only survived but he was there waiting for her as she emerged unscathed.

M: So, wait. He was kneeling before you?

D: With his head bowed. I think he was supposed to be a knight pledging his fealty to me.

M: ( _Squeals_ ) By the gods Dany!!!! If that’s not a sign I don’t know what is.

D: It was just a dream Missy.

M: A dream you’ve had loads of times but it never ended well for you and now you’re telling me not only did you survive unburnt but Jorah was kneeling before you, AND he was a knight. Was he in shining armour?

D: No, no armour. Just some yellow shirt and brown pants I think. It doesn’t mean anything,

M: What was that phrase he said to you? C’mon. I know you remember.

D: “Blood of my blood.”

M: Okay, according to Wikipedia ( _reading out loud_ ) “Blood of my blood is an ancient Dothraki phrase used to relate the Dothraki Khal or Khaleesi with his or her bloodriders, sworn to protect and accompany the Khal or Khaleesi all the days of his or her life.” ( _Squeals again_ )

D: ( _Laughs and shakes her head_ ) You know people can edit that site and write all sorts of things, right?

M: You have to get his number. The gods demand it. They’re outright telling you this guy is pledged to you.

D: Missy!!

M: What have you got to lose? You don’t even have to meet him in person. You can just video chat.

D: Actually, I wish I could meet him in person. He seems …nice.

M: Uh huh, nice.

D: He does! ( _Sighs_ ) I’ll send him a private message after today’s session.


	5. All at Once

_All those days, watching from the windows_   
_All those years, outside looking in …_

  
Dany tried not to show her disappointment when Brienne announced her husband Jaime would be the moderator. Dany had been all set to ask Jorah for his number so they could video chat and/or text, only to discover he would not be on the call today.   


Yet, in spite of Jaime muting everyone more than once, the session was productive.

For the first time, Dany opened up about how it felt every time she went for a checkup and had to sit anxiously in the waiting area or examination room while the radiologist reviewed the scans. She talked about how any slight change in the routine would make her wonder if they saw something worrying, especially when they took longer than usual to get back to her. Brienne called it “scanxiety” and said it was a real thing some cancer survivors experienced, including herself.

T: Does it ever goes away, this scanxiety?

B: I honestly don’t know. It’s been eight years since I was diagnosed and treated and I still feel it although maybe not to the same degree as I did in the beginning. It has lessened over time for me Theon and possibly it will be that way for you too.

S: I feel it too Brienne, maybe not in the same way as Theon. All I know is I feel scared … (squeezes Theon’s hand) … scared and helpless. Praying helps though, for me anyway.

Theon: And me too.

Just then the screen went black and all anyone could hear was Brienne shout “Jaime!” before she wrapped things up, thanking everyone for coming but quickly asking if Dany wouldn’t mind staying on the call for a few extra minutes.

Dany thought Brienne was going to tell her bravo for finally opening up or something to that effect.

B: Thanks for staying on Dany. I just wanted to say how glad I am you opened up. I know it’s not easy to do that. So thank you. And also ( _pauses_ ) … Jorah asked me to give you his number, his mobile number. I know it’s out of the ordinary. I assure you, were it anyone else, I would not have obliged but I know Jorah. He’s a good man and just in case you’re wondering, he’s never, NEVER asked me to do this. He’s never even asked anyone out since his divorce six years ago.

D: I don’t know what to say.

B: You don’t have to say anything and you certainly don’thave to call him if you don’t want to. Ok?

D: Ok. Thank you.

B: See you next week?

D: Yes, yes. Absolutely. Thank you Brienne.

 _And it's warm and real and bright_ _and_ _the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once, everything is different …_


	6. The Bear and the Maiden Fair

Jorah lay in bed trying to sleep in spite of the pain he felt in his lower back. He should have known better than to try and lift that dresser on his own. As he did so, his back seized and he fell to the ground. How long he lay there he could not say. Thankfully he was able to get up after a while and take some muscle relaxant, a hot shower, and crawl gingerly into bed.

He was supposed to be spending the day fixing up the guest bedroom, not that he would be having any guests over any time soon what with everyone on lockdown. Still, it gave him something to do to keep his mind off of what day it was. It was odd to think 8 years had past since Raine died. Jorah had messaged Brienne to tell her he would not be able to moderate at the upcoming session. Of course Brienne knew he wouldn’t. She was his friend after all. She had also been Raine’s oncologist. She knew that Jorah always took that day off to visit Raine’s grave, bring her flowers, and to distract himself with one of his hobbies.

This year, though, he would not be able to visit her grave so he opted to do some home improvement projects he’d been putting off.

B: Jaime’s been doing diy projects too but he’s not quite as handy as you are.

JL: ( _shouts from the other room_ ) I heard that and I’m plenty handy where it counts.

B: ( _blushing_ ) Daenerys seems to be settling in even though she still mostly observes.

J: She’s just being cautious. I can’t say I blame her. It took me some time to open up as well, let people—let you in.

B: You have a lot in common, you and Daenerys. Maybe you should get to know her. It might be good for the both of you to have someone to open up to.

J: Isn’t that your job?

B: No. My role is to create a safe space where people can connect with others through shared experiences and vent if they need to.

J: She probably would have more in common with Sansa and Theon.

B: And yet she holds back. Jorah. I’m not asking you to ask her out on a date. You can’t anyway, not in the normal sense. I’m simply suggesting that maybe, just maybe it would be nice for two people such as yourselves to have someone to talk to about whatever it is that is keeping you both from doing more than just survive day to day. Just think about it.

J: I have thought about it actually. I’ve thought about reaching out to her but—

B: But what?

J: I don’t know. I just … I’m not a young kid anymore.

B: She’s not a kid either Jorah. She’s a grown woman and again this is not the Bachelorette. You don’t have to try and win her over, just be a friend. Be a shoulder to cry on or let her be one. If it develops into something more, great. If not, you have a friend and you can never have too many friends. No one can go through this life without help from others.

J: Okay, I’ll reach out to her next week, give her my number.

B: Or I could give it to her this week.

J: ( _Raises an eyebrow)_

B: I’m just saying, I have your number. I could easily give it to her with your permission of course.

J: Fine. You have my permission.

B: Great. ( _Hears a loud crash_ ) Shit. I think Jaime might have killed himself. I have to go. Don’t overdo it okay?

J: I won’t.

But he did and now he was suffering the consequences of his actions. Just as he started to drift off to sleep from the pain medication, his phone chimed. He carefully reached to get his phone off the nightstand and stared blankly at the screen. It was Daenerys and she was texting him.


	7. Wind and Words

_Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love.  
That is our great glory, and our great tragedy_.—A Game of Thrones, George R.R. Martin

Dany was of two minds—do I call him or text him? She chose text, less awkward, except she didn’t know what to say without her coming across as either too casual or too keen.

She’d never been in this situation before, never felt nervous or unsure of herself. Cancer and divorce changed all that, changed her. Drogo had said he would be there for her, that they would get through it together but those turned out to be nothing but words, wind and words. Not all men were like Drogo, though. Jorah was more soft spoken, gentler. He certainly didn’t look like him. “Fuck it,” Dany thought to herself. “It’s just a text.”

Dany:  
>Hi Jorah   
>It’s Dany from the therapy group

Jorah:  
>Hi

Dany:   
>I know we can’t have a cup of coffee together but maybe we can FT while having coffee

Jorah:   
>Sure  
>That would be lovely

Dany:

>Great  
>Tomorrow 8 am? Unless that’s too early

Jorah:   
>No that would be perfect  
>It’s a date

Jorah cringed and instantly regretted saying “it’s a date.” She probably wasn’t thinking of it as a date.

Dany:  
>Yes, it’s a date  
>See you then

Jorah:  
>K

“It’s a date,” they both quietly said to themselves.


	8. Good Morning

M: You look fine, stop fussing with your hair.

D: Okay, okay. (takes a deep breath) I’m just nervous. Why am I nervous? We’re not even meeting in person and I FaceTime everyday with you and my parents. Why should this be any different?

M: Dany, you look fine. You look beautiful. You are beautiful. Just breath and be yourself. And remember, he gave you his number first.

D: Right. Okay.

M: You’ve got this D. Laters.  
  


[Dany’s iPad chimes]

J: Good morning.

D: Hi—Morning.

J: I see you have your coffee.

D: Yeah, I went through the drive thru and got my tall Café Mocha with soy, no whip cream and a chocolate croissant.

J: That sounds lovely.

D: I like your mug. Is that a bear?

J: Yes … um. It’s my family sigil.

D: What does it say on the front?

J: “Here I Stand.” Family motto.

D: Very nice. I—We missed you at the last session. Brienne’s husband Jaime really is rubbish with technology. He kept muting us.

J: Oh. I’m sorry about that. I’ll be back as moderator next week. I … uh … had some business to take care of.

D: You’re an engineer aren’t you? Brienne mentioned it. My dad was an engineer. He’s retired now. Spends most of his time in Essos with my mum.

J: Yes, although I’m a consultant now. It enables me to have time to do volunteer work.

D: Like with the group.

J: Actually, I was a member before I became a moderator.

”This was nice,” Jorah thought to himself. Dany was nice and really easy to talk to. He had been so nervous right before he called her, hence the chamomile tea as opposed to coffee in his mug. Thank the gods his back was better otherwise he would have had to take the muscle relaxant which made him groggy and nauseated, not exactly ideal for a first date.

First date.

To say this was not like any date either of them had ever been on before was an understatement. Nothing about life during lockdown was like anything anyone had experienced before. Still, Jorah and Dany did their best to adapt and keep in touch with friends and family, to live under the new normal.

In any event, this date was going rather well as far as dates go, especially one where you couldn’t be in the same room together. Moreover, whatever apprehensions either of them felt prior to their date, evaporated like mist. Before either of them knew it, an hour had passed and it was time for Dany to log in to work.

But before she did, she said, “so same time tomorrow?”

J: Yes, I’d like that. See you then.


	9. A Fine a Romance

At first it was just coffee before it evolved into having breakfast together, albeit remotely. Every morning Jorah and Dany made it part of their routine to FT as they were having breakfast. Jorah even had a freshly baked chocolate croissant and a tall Café Mocha with soy, no whip cream delivered to Dany one morning. She blushed at his thoughtfulness and because he had remembered what she liked to order from her local coffee shop. In all the years—five in total—she and Drogo had been married, he couldn’t remember her birthday, much less what she liked to eat, while Jorah remembered something she mentioned in passing one time. 

Dany wanted to reciprocate so she baked one dozen Northern steel cut oatmeal cookies with black currents and had them delivered to his house. She assured Jorah she had taken all the necessary precautions to make sure they were prepared in a clean, pandemic free kitchen.

J: These cookies are delicious Daenerys. How did you know how to make these? They actually taste like the cookies my mother used to make when I was a boy.

D: A little bird told me.

Dany tried not to laugh as she watched Jorah trying to figure out who she meant. He reminded her of her three year old nephew trying to figure out how she got his nose. After what probably felt like eons to Jorah but was actually mere seconds, Dany decided to end his suffering and reveal her source.

D: Sansa emailed me some recipes from the North, one of which was a recipe for steel cut oatmeal cookies with black currents native to Bear Island.

J: ( _choking_ ) You actually sourced currents from Bear Island to make these?

D: And the steel cut oatmeal.

Now it was his turn to blush. She had made him cookies from his home no less. Beautiful, kind, thoughtful, and she made his favourite cookies … Jorah could only stare in amazement and scarce believe she was real.


	10. Not Today

It had been three months since Dany joined the support group, two since Jorah and Dany started having breakfast together, and six since Dany’s annual mammogram and ultrasound which was when the technician had spotted a suspicious looking cyst.

Even though it did not appear cancerous, given Dany’s history, the radiologist told her to come back six months later for a follow up just to be safe. 

Dany had never been the worrying kind. Nevertheless, she found it concerning that she could feel the cyst whenever she would do her self exam.

M: Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you D?

D: I’m fine Missy, really. It’s just a routine checkup, that’s all. They’re just being cautious. I’m fine. It’s fine. Don’t worry.

M: Okay, well, if you change your mind, just text me and I’ll be there in a heartbeat to hold your hand.

D: Thank you. I’ll let you know how it went.

M: Love you D.

D: I know. ( _laughs_ ) I love you too.

Because the appointment was an early one, she didn’t have time to have breakfast this morning with Jorah. Instead she left her house early so she could take the scenic route along the coast and across the bridge to Dragonstone. How she loved to drive along the coast. The smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves as she drove to the clinic helped alleviate some of the scanxiety she was feeling.

She wished she could take a walk along the beach and have lunch at her favourite seaside restaurant after her appointment but because of the pandemic, all the parks and beaches in Westeros were closed as well as all the restaurants until further notice.

It was strange and eery to see the streets and sidewalks along her route so empty and devoid of life, as if all the people had disappeared and she was the only person left in Westeros.

D: Right. Time for some music.

There was no sense in dwelling on how much life had changed because of the pandemic, how everyone had to self isolate, wear masks, and be extra cautious. It wasn’t going to make things any better or easier for her to be so maudlin.

“At least now there’s plenty of parking,” Dany mused.

Dany could walk to the Women’s Imaging department with her eyes closed, she knew this building so well. She had barely sat down after checking in when the tech came out and called her name. The ultrasound itself was painless, even a little soothing because the room was cool and dimly lit so the tech could see the monitor clearly and easily detect any anomalies.

Dany tried not to think too much about the fact that the tech checked her twice and told her not to get dressed yet.

That’s how it was the first time she was diagnosed with cancer. They had her wait in the room while the radiologist checked and rechecked the scans only to tell her she had to get an MRI guided biopsy.

It was no use trying to pretend, at least to herself, that she wasn’t concerned. She was. No matter how brave, how strong, how positive you were, any time the medical team saw something unusual, any time the checkup took longer than normal, the fear of reoccurrence or a new occurrence was there, hanging over you like a dark cloud.

Finally, the tech came back and told Dany she could get dressed; the cyst had not changed in size or shape which was a good sign. Nevertheless, she was to come back again in another six months for a mammogram and another ultrasound.

While it wasn’t exactly a clean bill of health, Dany breathed a sigh of relief the radiologist has not seen anything to warrant a biopsy, just another checkup in six months.

As Dany walked towards the glass doors leading out to the parking lot, she stopped just as she stepped outside. Waiting in the car park, wearing a mask, jeans, and a pastel yellow cotton shirt—unbuttoned, no tie—was Jorah.


	11. Here I Stand

Although they had never met before in person, even with a mask, Dany knew it was Jorah. That’s because Missy had taken to texting and emailing her pictures she would find of Jorah playing cricket and football, or in black tie at Stark formal events.

D: Where are you getting these from?

M: Instagram. Oh and Grey told me Jorah had once won the tourney at Lannisport, beating everyone including Jaime Lannister. Can you believe it? Jorah actually beat The Golden Lion.

D: Okay, now you’re scaring me. Are you stalking him online? How do youand Grey know this?

M: Relax. All tourney winners have their pics on the wall at Lannisport Academy where Grey trains. He said he recognised Jorah from his pic at the academy. Jorah might be as old as my dad, but he’s definitely in better shape.

That he was. Jorah was definitely in great shape and tall. Gods was he tall. As she approached him, she felt like a hobbit. She also felt butterflies—no, dragons—flapping about in her stomach.

She was not expecting to see him today, much less in person. She had no makeup on, no bra, and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. And with her short blonde hair, she probably looked like a teenage boy to him, or so she thought.

In fact, to Jorah, she looked like a vision from a dream with her white blonde hair and vivid purple eyes.

She had told him she was going to her appointment and while she brushed it off as being routine, he knew that for many cancer survivors, checkups were never routine. So he took a chance, and drove to the clinic, hoping to perhaps offer her moral support. 

He was not prepared, however, for the effect seeing her in person had on him—she took his breathe away. 

D: You’re here. I wasn’t expecting to see you. I thought you said you had a business trip up north, and yet …

J: And yet, here I stand.


	12. Now That I See You

J: I brought you some thing to eat. I figured you’d be hungry after your appointment.

D: Oh Jorah, you didn’t have to do that.

J: I know. I wanted to. ( _nervously runs his fingers through his hair_ ) I, uh, thought we might have lunch together by the ocean. Only if you want or feel comfortable doing so … ( _looks down and back up_ ) unless you have other plans.

D: Yes, I mean. No. I would love to have lunch with you. I’m famished actually. Only, well, the beach is closed I think.

J: The nature preserve and trails are yes, but there’s a spot I know where we could have a little picnic … six feet apart of course.

D: ( _Smiles_ ) Of course. I’ll follow you in my car.

The spot Jorah had led her to was not far from the clinic but because of the pandemic it was empty. Otherwise, it probably would have been full of people enjoying the picture perfect view.

Dany had barely parked her car when she saw Jorah was already taking out folding chairs and a blanket from the boot of his car. Wanting to be of help, she walked over to his car and reached for the picnic basket. As she did so, her hand brushed his as he too reached for the basket. The frisson from the innocent but unexpected encounter took them both by surprise and for a moment they stood staring at one another until the caw of a seagull broke the spell.

D: I’ll take the basket and you can bring the blanket and chairs.

J: Ok. ( _smiles_ )

Once Jorah had finished laying out the blanket and chairs, Dany started rummaging through the picnic basket like a hungry raccoon.

Everything was wrapped and perfectly organised. There was even some hand sanitiser and wipes. As hungry as she was, however, Dany had enough decorum to hand Jorah a drink and a sandwich before unwrapping and taking a bite of hers.

D: Gods Jorah, this sandwich is delicious and I’m not just saying that because I’m hungry. What is this spread you used if I make ask?

J: It’s a Bear Island secret recipe only locals know.

D: ( _Looks at him with incredulity_ )

J: ( _Feigns reluctant resignation_ ) It’s eggs with grape seed oil and some lemon juice.

D: So mayonnaise. The secret recipe is mayo.

J: Not just any mayo, though, Bear Island mayo.

D: Really. And what pray tell makes it Bear Island mayo as opposed to mayo from the store?

J: The tarragon I added. It’s from my Aunt Maege’s herb garden back on Bear Island. She always sends me satchels of dried herbs from her garden.

D: I didn’t think anything could grow up North except trees.

J: Bear Island is not like the mainland. The soil is rich and the weather is temperate because of the ocean air. You can grow anything on Bear Island.

D: That sounds lovely. The only place I’d ever been to up North is The Wilde Resort. My brothers are avid skiers so we would go there during winter hols. I preferred to go hiking myself. I like taking pictures of local flora and fauna.

J. Then you’d love Bear Island. It’s got plenty of trails through virgin forest.

D: So why do you live in Kings Landing? You could work anywhere, why stay in the South?

J: I guess I’ve gotten used to the sunshine and warm weather. For all its charm and natural beauty, Bear Island is still in the North and we don’t get much sunlight up there except for three months of the year during the summer.

D: Well warm weather and sunshine seem to agree with you.

“And suit you,” Dany thought to herself as she allowed her gaze to linger on his golden hair, sun kissed skin, and sky blue eyes.

Jorah too, allowed his gaze to linger on Dany’s soft pink cheeks, long eyelashes, and perfect features.

And as they basked in the warm sunlight chatting about all and sundry, something magical happened, something neither of them could have foreseen three months before … Dany and Jorah fell in love.

_And at last, I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last, I see the light and it's like the sky is new.  
And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.  
All at once, everything is different now that I see you._


	13. Something There

Dany was trying not to smile so much as she drove home but she couldn’t help herself. She also found herself singing “I See The Light” from Disney’s Tangled.

It was only when she got home she noticed she had texts from Missy. 

Dany:  
>Just got home   
>Call me

[Phone chimes]

M: Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours. I’ve been so worried. What did they say? Did they find anything?

D: Sorry, sorry, I forgot I had it on mute.

M: Ugh! You’re worse than my mum and she’s old. So what happened?   


D: The radiologist said the cysts don’t appear cancerous. They want me to come back for a recheck in six months.   


M: Gods. That’s good right?

D: Yes. It is.   


M: And you couldn’t tell me that earlier?

D: I’m really sorry. I got … distracted.

M: Distracted?  


D: Jorah was at the clinic car park waiting for me. He thought I could use the support and some food. Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him so I said yes and we went to the bluffs overlooking the ocean and had a picnic.

M: Oh my days. Did he bring protection?

D: What?!!! No!! ( _Stammers_ ) It wasn’t … we didn’t …

M:( _Bursts out laughing_ ) A mask! Did he wear or bring a mask?!! ( _Continues laughing_ )

D: Yes alright. Stop laughing, yes he wore a mask and brought wipes, hand sanitiser, and we stayed six feet apart. Happy? Anyway why wouldn’t he wear a mask?

M: That Bolton bloke doesn’t wear one. He was all over the news saying Northerners don’t need to wear a mask or social distance because they’re immune or whatever. What a tosser.

D: Jorah is not Ramsey Bolton. He’s conscientious, considerate, kind, well-read, thoughtful, and he makes the best sandwiches.   


M: Hmm … thoughtful, kind, and makes sandwiches. Sounds like a keeper D.

D: We'll see. Early days yet and I’m not … I need to take things slow.   


M: I know. He probably feels the same. (Shouts to Grey) Yeah! I’m coming! I’ve gotta go Dany. Grey is desperate for a haircut and doesn’t want to miss his appointment. I’ll text you in a bit. Love you D.

D: Love you too.   



	14. Give Me a Task

In spite of all the precautions Dany had been taking to keep from getting sick, somehow she managed to catch something day of her second visit to the clinic to see her GP and the radiologist.

M: Tell me again where you went.

D: The clinic and then the office to drop off the external CD drive I no longer needed.

M: Did anyone cough near you, stand too close at the clinic, not wear a mask?

D: Not at the clinic no. But …

M: What?

D: I did happen to see Joffrey and Margaery at the office.

M: Gods, WTF was that little twat doing there? With all the cuts in staffing you’d think they’d have had the sense to fire his pompous ass. You didn’t say anything to him I hope.

D: I wasn’t going to but Margaery was with him and she greeted me. Anyway, I didn’t talk for long. Joffrey was in an awful snit and in a hurry to leave.

M: Fucker. Tell me they were wearing masks. Dany?

D: No and Margaery hugged me.

M: Seven hells!!!!

D: She took me by surprise.

M: So now what? Are you going to get tested? How are you feeling anyway?

D: I still feel off but no loss of taste or smell, no difficulty breathing. Just feel achy, have a sore throat, chills so I made an appointment to get tested on Friday.

M: Oh Dany. I really hope you just have a cold. Is there anything I can get you? I can drop it off in front of your house.

D: No, I’m fine. ( _phone chimes_ ) It’s Jorah, he’s texting me.

M: Okay. Let me know if you need anything ok? Love you.

Jorah:

>How are you? Feeling any better?

Dany:

>Not really

>Still feel off but am monitoring my symptoms

Jorah:

>Let me do something for you Dany

>Give me a task

Dany:

>I can’t let you come near me

>IDK what I have

>The test isn’t until Friday

Jorah:

>Do you need anything? Lunch?

Dany:

>Not really hungry

Jorah:

>You have to eat

>How about I get you a lunch special from that restaurant you’ve been wanting to try?

Dany:

>Ok

>Thank you

Jorah:

>YW

As under the weather as she felt, it made her heart light every time Jorah remembered something she liked or had mentioned in passing. She had never known a man like him who was so thoughtful and attentive. He always seemed to know just what she needed when she needed it.


End file.
